bayareacommunityresourceswikiaorg-20200213-history
Urgent Care
Urgent care is non-emergency medical care for injuries/illnesses that require prompt attention but not so prompt as to require the services of an emergency room. Usually, clients that seek out urgent care would like to be seen for their condition within 1-2 days. Some "pros" of urgent care is that wait times are shorter than emergency rooms and clients can save a lot more money than if they went to an emergency room. Some urgent care centers are open weekends and urgent care centers will have doctors on staff as well as physician assistants and nurse practitioners. Some examples of urgent care medical conditions would be a fever or flu, skin rashes, severe sore throat, UTIs, or cuts that don't have severe bleeding but may need stitches. (This website offers a comprehensive list of what distinguishes urgent care centers and emergency rooms: https://www.mountsinai.org/locations/urgent-care/what-is-urgent-care). To be seen at an urgent care center, you can call in advance or make an appointment online; some urgent care centers also have drop-in. In terms of payment, urgent care centers usually accept many types of insurance but if you are paying out-of-pocket and are uninsured, expect to pay $100+ for a visit. Call ahead to ask for a cost estimate. Do not go to an urgent care center if you have a life-threatening emergency; go to the nearest emergency room or call 911 for an ambulance. ''' Berkeley Lifelong Immediate Care * Accidents, falls, sprains, strains, back injuries, breathing difficulties (mild to moderate asthma), eye irritation and redness, fever, flu, vomiting, diarrhea, severe sore throat or cough, broken bones, skin infections or rash, UTIs * 2001 Dwight Way, Berkeley (first floor of Herrick Campus Alta Bates) * (510) 204-7979 * M-Sat 10am-6pm (X-rays until 3 pm), holidays 9am-5pm, '''closed Sundays * Call in for appointments. * Accepts MediCal, Medicare, most insurance plans, most managed care plans * Sliding scale for uninsured, based on family size and income. Also various programs available for uninsured. * website Carbon Urgent Care Berkeley * Acute care, physicals, x-rays, lab, vaccinations * Does walk-ins, same-day appointments, video appointments, and can book appointments in advance online * (510) 686-3621 * 2920 Telegraph Ave, Berkeley CA 94705 * Open 7 days a week, open later than most. * Does not accept MediCal, does take many private insurance (Aetna, Blue Shield, Anthem, etc). Not Sliding Scale * Open Christmas Eve, not Christmas Day. Open New Years Eve, not New Years Day. * website Berkeley Outpatient Center * Sees mild to moderate symptoms of conditions such as joint/muscle pain, rash, abdominal pain, urination concerns, headache, minor cuts, ear pain, sinus pain, sore throat, and cough and fever. * (510)-985-5000 * 3100 San Pablo Ave Suite 300, Berkeley, CA 94702 * M-F 8:00am - 8:00pm, Sat & Sun 8:00am - 2:00 pm, holidays 9:00am - 3:00pm * Accepts Medical, Medicare, most insurance plans. * Cash price is $170 for the appointment, plus more for other treatments. 35% Discount for Uninsured * Can reserve an appointment online. Can walk in. * website Instant Urgent Care * (510) 495 - 0772 * 3095 Telegraph Ave, 94705 * M,Tu,Th,Fr 10am-8pm, Sa 10am-6pm, Closed We, Su * can make appt online * accepts medicare, private insurance. Does not accept MediCal * Discount for uninsured patients, $139 for appt * website Berkeley Urgent Care, Sutter Health * (510) 204 - 5514 * 2500 Milvia, 94704 * M-F 8am-8pm, Sa,Su, Holidays 8am - 5pm * private insurances, medicare, MediCal too (?) * website Alta Bates Summit Medical Center * (510) 204-4444 * 2450 Ashby Ave, Berkeley, CA * 24 Hour ER * private insurances, MediCal, uninsured discounts, Health insurance enrollment staff on site M-F * website Oakland Carbon Urgent Care Oakland * (510) 844 - 4097 * 411 Grand Ave, 94610 * 8am-6pm seven days a week * does not accept MediCal, does take many private insurance. Not Sliding Scale Highland Hospital Same Day Clinic * Level 1 trauma- wait time for uninsured folks can be long * 1411 E 31st Street Highland Care Pavilion, Oakland CA 94602 * 510-437-8500 * Call at 6am Monday through Saturdays and 8 am on Sundays * Appointments available Mon-Fri 8:30-5:30 pm and Sat 8:30-3:30 pm * Sliding scale- can be free San Lorenzo Ashland Free Medical Clinic * Sore throat, cold/cough/flu, skin problems, diabetes, ear infections, UTI/bladder, high cholesterol, high blood pressure, lab services, heartburn * Can evaluate acute dental concerns on Saturdays * No pharmacy on site but can give prescriptions * Drop-in only (long lines, only adults who are uninsured/low-income/homeless, not much capacity for new patients * Saturdays 8am-11am * (510)-407-2362 * 50 East Lewelling Blvd, S5, San Lorenzo CA 94580